My Little Justice
by Skippy1023
Summary: The team is having a little party when a visitor showed up. Now the team has to figure out a way back to their world. With the help of some new friends *cough* ponies *cough* first fanfic. Just for fun. Oh there is an oc in there too. With harry potter powers.
1. Chapter 1

The young justice team minus, Aqua lad, were sitting in the living room celebrating a successful mission by eating some cookies Megan made. For some reason they always did this in costume. Then they all sat down and stated flipping through the channels. Unfortunately Megan had the remote.

"What's this show?" said Megan as _My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic_ appeared on the screen.

"No!" said Robin, Artemis, Julie, and Wally in unison. Conner, Megan, and Zatanna stared at them. "Sorry," said Julie. "It's just we don't want you to get sucked in. That show is addicting."

"Oh come on. You've got to be kidding me," said Zatanna.

"She's not," said Wally. "Just change it Megan."

But before Megan could change it Julie and Zatanna both stared to scream. The team froze not knowing what was going on or what to do. Then all of a sudden they collapsed. A laugh rang throughout the cave. A high pitched insane laugh, but it defiantly wasn't the joker it was too… too young to be the joker. Then out of nowhere Klarion the witch boy appeared in front of them.

"What are you doing here Klarion and what have you done to our friends?"

"Oh I was bored so I thought I'd stir things up around here, but I didn't want them to ruin my fun." He pointed at Julie and Zatanna. "So, what'cha you guys watching? Oh _My Little Pony_ that's a fun show. Hmm, idea!"

"Get out of here Klarion!"

"No I don't think I will, but you can," said with an evil grin. He waved his hand and the team disappeared in a blur of red smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think princess Celesta will enjoy that last letter- what the?" Crack! Seven ponies appeared in the middle of the room.

"Oh my back," moaned Wally.

"Wally, get off!" said Artemis.

"Sorry." Wally stood up then suddenly he cried out "Ah." Then Artemis joined in and so did Megan, Robin and Super boy. The only ones who did not scream were Julie and Zatanna who were still unconscious on the floor. "We're ponies!" yelled Wally.

He was quite right. Wally had a red mane and tail, a yellow body, and the flash symbol on his flank. Artemis was pure white with the exception of a green arrow on her flank and a blonde mane. She also had a green mask on. Robin was bright red and had a short black mane and of course his signature R on his flank. He also had his usual domino mask on. Super boy was a pale blue color with a short black mane and the superman S on his flank. Miss Martian was dark green with a red mane. The mark on her flank was a red X that was slightly covered by her cape and she was a Pegasus. Zatanna who was still lying on the floor had a long slightly wavy black mane. Like Artemis she was also white. The mark on her flank was a top hat and a show wand taping the hat. Julie was a light red color with a slightly curled brown mane. Her mark was a wooden wand with dark red sparks coming out of the end. The strange thing about Zatanna and Julie was they were unicorns.

Robin was the first to get a hold of himself. "Guys stop shouting," he said. The team calmed themselves down enough for Robin to examine the situation. Then he noticed the purple pony with a little dragon on her back standing next to a podium that had a piece of parchment and a quill on it. "Twilight Sparkle I presume," he said.

Twilight Sparkle just nodded. Then finding her voice she said "Who are you?"

"Well I think that might take a while. Do you think you could help our friends first?" said Robin.

"Er sure," said Twilight Sparkle. She walked up to Zatanna and Julie. She shut her eyes tight in concentration and her horn glowed. Purple light shot strait at Zatanna and Julie.

"Ouch!"

"Ug guys what happened?" asked Julie getting to her feet. No wait that's not right. Hooves.

"Klarion," said Artemis.

"Of course," grumbled Julie.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Wally asked.

"I don't know I've never heard of magic like this," said Julie.

"Nor have I. We'll have to figure out a way, but it could take a while," said Zatanna.

"Well that's just great," said Wally.

"Sorry to interrupt, but who are you ponies," said Twilight Sparkle.

Robin turned to face her. "We are Young Justice. Young heroes working as a team to go on under cover missions. I'm Robin. That's Kid Flash, you can call him Wally. That's Artemis. That's Super Boy, you can call him Conner. That's Zatanna. That's Miss Martian, you can call her Megan. And that's Cardinal you can call her Julie."

"Robin, do you really think it's ok to tell her our secret identities?" asked Julie in a whisper.

"I think so we're in a whole different world. It won't matter when we leave," he said.

"Ok. So Twilight do you think you could help us out we need one of these books."

"Of course anything to help out a new fr-," said Twilight, but she was cut off by a yell growing louder from outside.

"Look out below!" Crash! The window broke and a multi colored pony crashed into some of the books.

"Rainbow!" said an angry Twilight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been writing I've just been busy. Thanks for all the great reviews I love reading them! Sorry if you put in a review and it didn't show up I didn't know I had to approve them and when I found out most of them were gone. But that will not happen again! Any way thanks and I hope you like the next chapter.**

"Sorry, new trick didn't quite work out," said Rainbow Dash. She got up shaking a book of her head. "Um who are you guys?"

Introductions went around again. "Whoa super heroes cool! I always wanted to be a super hero. I tried once but it kind of went to my head." She gave a little nervous laugh.

Just then four more ponies walked in to the tree house library. "Twilight are you alright? We heard a crash," said Apple Jack as she, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy walked in.

"Yeah I'm fine. It was just Rainbow," said Twilight Sparkle.

"Then who are they," said Rarity.

"Uh! We're young heroes another detention. Blah blah blah can we move this along we have to find a way back to the mountain! Twilight do you mind if we use some of your books?" asked Julie.

"No, of course not! I'll even help you."

"Alright, come on Zatanna."

"While they're doing that maybe we can play a game!" said Pinkie Pie delightedly to the others.

"Shh," said Julie from the corner looking at a wall of books.

"But-" said Pinkie

"Shh," said Zatanna.

"But I-"

"Shh," said Twilight.

"Pinkie, how about instead we take the others on a tour?" asked Rarity.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I know just where we should start!" Pinkie shouted.

"Shh," said all three.

"Sorry," whisper Pinkie Pie and they were off.

"Any luck?" asked Julie from across the room.

"No."

"Nope."

"Wait a minute maybe I have something that will help in my bag," said Julie. She reached with her neck across her back and grabbed the book with her mouth. "Got it," she said in a muffled voice. She placed the bag on the ground and flicked open the top of the satchel with her hoof. Her whole leg sank into the depths of the bag. "I got them. Wait no I don't. I forgot no thumbs."

"Thumbs?" asked Twilight.

"There are not important right now. How do we get the books out? " said Zatanna.

"Use magic," said Twilight simply.

"I would, but I think magic is different here. I have a horn instead of a wand," said Julie.

"Well you won't know unless you try right," said Twilight.

"Ok then. Acio books!" she said and waved her head. Books came shooting out of the bag. "Zatanna try your magic."

"Nepo." The book nearest her fell open. "It worked!"

"Hey look what you opened the book to," said Julie. The book was a potions book. The page which had opened to had the heading: The Location Potion. "If brewed correctly this potion will take the drinker anywhere they chose to go. Including different times or dimensions! This is perfect, but it takes a week to brew and we have to find all these ingredients. "Mistletoe berries, honey, peppermint and unicorn tail hair. Well that will be easy, but porcupine quills, bat spline and eel's eyes will be a little tricky to find."

"Well then let's go get the others and start looking," said Twilight.

**REVIEW **

**=)**


End file.
